


I Didn’t Say I Wouldn't Help

by StarChild8



Series: StarChild8's 2019 Kinktober Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: Day 2- mutual masturbationAfter returning to their hotel room, Mingyu is still horny. Minghao isn't in the mood for sex, but is willing to lend a helping hand.





	I Didn’t Say I Wouldn't Help

Upon returning to their hotel room, Minghao threw his towel into the clothes hamper. Mingyu tossed his in as well and laid down on his bed. Minghao rolled his eyes before stripping off his soaking shirt, “You’re getting you bed sheets all wet, love.”

“Then we’ll just have to share your bed,” Minghao didn’t have to look to know Mingyu was smirking at him. The elder always found a way into Minghao’s bed no matter where they were. Honestly, Mingyu could simply ask to sleep with Minghao. Yet that was far too simple for him. Minghao heard the other rustling about before watching Mingyu’s wet clothes land in the hamper. Mingyu called out, “Minghao~”

The smaller boy turned to his boyfriend to see him sprawled out naked on the damp fabric. He could see his boyfriend was hard again. Mingyu’s dick stood tall, proud and shameless. Minghao walked over and placed himself in between Mingyu’s legs. The elder propped himself up on his elbows waiting for Minghao to do something. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes slitted.

Minghao placed his hands on each side of Mingyu’s body. He ignored the feeling of the damp blanket against his skin. He leaned in close to Mingyu, his lips centimeters away from the other’s, “I’m not in the mood to fuck again right now. Not after your little hot tub stunt.”

Mingyu whined loudly. He pouted at the younger. His brown eyes dark with lust. He didn’t want to have to take care of his erection by himself. He wanted Minghao to do it. Minghao always felt better- no matter what he did. Minghao’s dick was better than any toy, his mouth better than anyone else’s and his hands better than Mingyu’s. It felt so much nicer to have Minghao touch him. And he wanted to be touched somehow.

“Aw, don’t whine love. I said I’m not in the mood to fuck. I didn’t say I wouldn't help,” Minghao smiled. He watched Mingyu’s eyes light up before quickly kissing him. One of his hands wrapped around Mingyu’s dick. The elder gasped at the contact. Minghao smirked and began to move his hand. Up and down. Occasionally, he’d pause at the tip to rub his thumb along Mingyu’s slit. Everytime he did so, Mingyu grasped at the bed sheets harder. His moans filled the room. Minghao knew the other’s could probably hear them, but didn’t care.

Mingyu looked so pretty to Minghao on a regular basis, but like this… This was another type of pretty. With his head rolled back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open and cheeks flushed. Minghao smiled as he was one of the lucky few who got to see Mingyu like this. He leaned forward a bit and littered soft kisses down Mingyu’s neck and collarbones. He could feel Mingyu’s quick pulse under his lips. It truly was a blessing to be able to make Mingyu feel this way.

He felt tugging at his swimming trunks. Minghao pulled away from Mingyu to look down. Mingyu was sliding his trunks off. The Chinese boy had been so focused on the other, he hadn’t noticed himself getting hard. Once the older boy managed to Minghao completely naked, the younger returned to his work on Mingyu’s dick.  
Mingyu returned the gesture by starting to jerk Minghao off as well. His large hand moving purposefully slow. Minghao growled and resisted the urge to buck into the other’s hand. He knew that if he did, Mingyu would only go slower.

Together they pumped each other’s members. Their paces matching up after several minutes. Minghao hung his head against Mingyu’s shoulder. Their pants and moans milled about in the air. Minghao gracefully flicked his wrist as he worked. Mingyu was more rough with his hand.

“I’m close,” Mingyu informed his boyfriend. Minghao nodded. After a few more pumps, Mingyu was shooting cum out onto his stomach and Minghao’s hand. Mingyu’s hand slowed a bit, but still moved along Minghao’s length. Minghao dropped his cum cover hand onto the mattress. He opened his mouth to try and tell Mingyu he was about to cum, but was unable to. Before he could, he came undone. His cum shooting out in thick ropes joining Mingyu’s pooling on the elder’s stomach.

Both breathed heavily as they waited for their highs to pass by. Mingyu pulled Minghao into a kiss. It was messy and sloppy. Minghao moaned into the kiss as he pressed his body close against Mingyu’s. The Korean took the moan as an opportunity to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth. The kiss deepened as he dropped onto his back completely.

Minghao grabbed the back of one of Mingyu’s knees. He drew the leg up to wrap it around his waist. His other hand found its way into Mingyu’s hair. He tugged at the locks slightly causing Mingu to moan. Their bodies rubbed together. Minghao could feel himself getting hard once more. He could also feel Mingyu’s dick becoming erect in between their stomachs.

He reached down between them with the hand that was on Mingyu’s leg. He wrapped his palm around both of their dicks. Minghao began to move his hand along both lengths at the same time. Mingyu bucked up into his palm brushing up against Minghao’s dick. Both moaned at the feeling. They both fell into a rhythm of bucking up into Minghao’s hand.

Once he felt close, Minghao withdrew his hand. Mingyu groaned at the loss of contact. He shot a glare at the Chinese, “I was so close. Why’d you stop?”

“Because I have something better,” Minghao smirked. He detached Mingyu’s leg from his hip. Quickly he repositioned himself so he was turned around. His face above Mingyu’s erection and his dick above Mingyu’s face. He glanced down at the elder, “Still gonna be mad and pouty?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes as a response. Minghao laughed and started to pump Mingyu’s member once more, “Remember to be mindful of your neck. Don’t want you getting hurt.”

With that, Minghao sunk his mouth down around Mingyu’s dick. He took in as much as possible. He swirled his tongue around the tip before going back down. Every so often he’d run his tongue long one of the veins. He’d stop when he needed breath, placing kisses on the head and along the shaft when he did so.

He could feel Mingyu’s moans around his on dick. Each one sent more heat pooling in his stomach. Mingyu also used his hands to pump what he couldn’t take of Minghao’s length in. Mingyu’s tongue licking at his slit felt so heavenly yet so sinful at the same time.

Minghao teasing grazed his teeth along Mingyu’s member lightly. He felt Mingyu tap three times on his hip. He smirked and returned the gesture before using that hand to pump along Mingyu’s member as well. He licked the precum leaking from the slit each time. Before he knew it, Mingyu was cuming in his mouth. Minghao swallowed as much as he could while his hand still moved up and down Minyu’s member. He tried to prolong Mingyu’s orgasim as long as he could. Once he felt no more cum coming out, he let Mingyu’s dick out of his mouth with a pop.

Mingyu had stopped his actions when he came. His eyes still slightly clouded and his mouth open. Minghao sat up on his knees next to Mingyu’s head. He jerked himself off allowing the cum to land on Mingyu’s face. He smiled at how breathtaking Mingyu looked. After Mingyu came back around, Minghao dragged him off the bed and into the shower to clean off.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this "Minghao & Mingyu Mutually Masturbate" because they all start w "M" but it's too boring of a name lmao


End file.
